Reconstrucción
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Claire había logrado hacer una pequeña reconstrucción de su mente. Siempre apoyándolo sin dudar, ella tal vez era el camino correcto. La persona adecuada para restablecer su mente, para volver a sonreír con naturalidad. Sentir que volvía a ser la persona que era antes, poder volver a sentir.. CLEON. dedicado a Ary Vanfield.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama de esta historia es de mi propiedad.**

.

**Reconstrucción.**

Tenía marcas, grandes y profundas que surcaban en su mente, aquellas que manchaban sus sentidos las cuales le hacían sentir irritación desde había decido cortar aquel mal emocional que Ada había dejado. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido era siempre el mismo agotador ciclo. Se había ido nuevamente, desapareciendo de su vida, lo cual no era de sorprenderse. Los únicos medios para verla eran insignificantes, ya no quería más daño emocional, ya no. No tenía sentido de todas formas, él estaba roto, desde lo sucedido en Raccoon City.

Estaba comenzando a reconstruir los fragmentos de lo que era su vida antes de la masacre que cambió su vida, cuando era un joven policía el cual miraba la vida con buenos ojos, sonreía, dejándose llevar en las artes del oficio. Su trabajo actual le robaba la mayoría del tiempo, el cual, ya se hacía más notorio en su rostro, pequeñas arrugas ligeras se mostraban en su blanquecino rostro, los orbes vistos tras el espejo se veían opacos, cansado al fin de cuentas. Ada ya no estaba, quizás, por mucho tiempo lo cual le daba tiempo para razonar y tal vez olvidar, porque era Leon Kennedy, la debilidad no sería nunca lo suyo.

…

El tiempo comienza a surtir efecto, como persona hace más daño emocional, sobre todo a él, por tener el deber por acabar con los imbéciles que intentan dañar al mundo con planes enfermizos y bioterrorismo. Su paso hacia la tranquilidad estaba muy lejos de pisarse. Su carácter mezclado con la determinación le hacían no dejarse llevar por su deterioro emocional, él era Leon Kennedy. El hombre de cabeza fría, sin dudas ni preocupaciones o al menos, lo intentaba frente a los jóvenes que en su trabajo siempre admirándolo, lo cual le hacía sonreír forzadamente. Los jóvenes lo miran con orgullo lo cual le hace sentir enfermo.

-Agente Kennedy queremos ser como usted- susurra el joven novato y el solo puede encuadrar los hombros y palmear el hombro del joven, intenta esforzarse por hacer una sonrisa sincera, pero no recuerda cómo hacerlo. Simplemente hace una torcida, la única que mantiene desde esos tiempos. Solo él sabe la realidad oculta bajo esa sonrisa. Una mente dañada, rota. Una imposible de componer

El joven ilusionado sale, dejándolo en un silencio sonde casi puede escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos, el tiempo que pasa sin piedad. Refugiándose en el montón de papeles a tratar. El golpetear de la puerta insistente llama su atención por unos breves instantes de su trabajo, no estaba de ánimos para más elogios, decidió dejar que replicara hasta cansarse, lo cual, nunca sucedió. La persona entró sin miramientos. Posando su mirada sobre el lugar de trabajo, impresionada.

Después de un lapso de tiempo unos ojos azules lo miran, tienen un color similar a los suyos solo que son de un color más claro. Un color más tranquilo. Claire Redfield lo mira, con las comisuras de los labios levemente alzadas, ella siempre se ha caracterizado por su tranquilidad, siempre buena y con un toque hiperactividad.

-Claire- murmura, aún con los papeles en las manos. La pelirroja sonríe.

-Hola, Leon.

Entonces se acerca, acortando la distancia. Rodea con los brazos delgados su cuerpo, sintiendo el leve calor desprender del cuerpo femenino, lo cual le incomoda un poco, después de todo, las muestras de afecto nunca habían sido lo suyo, ni lo serían.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

Claire frunce el ceño, y Leon solo la mira, sabiendo que ella está al tanto de lo que sucede en su vida, más en concreto, su estado deteriorado. Ella misma lo había sufrido, Steve había significado mucho, a pesar de conocerlo una vez, haberlo amado. Su alma también se consideraba quebrada, en eso, ambos tenían algo en común.

-¿No puedes olvidar, cierto?

-No.

Y Leon suspira, dando el tema por terminado, olvidar resultaba difícil. Tal vez nunca lo haría.

…

El tiempo ha pasado, nuevamente. Pero esta vez las ansias vienen de otra manera, vienen de manera natural, sin el sentimiento de estar traicionando aquel ideal que ha mantenido desde joven. El nunca dejarse llevar por lo malo. Ada ya había hecho mucho daño emocional, lo había desgastado tanto. No era culpa de ella, al menos, no del todo. Él mismo había estado consiente del juego que ambos se encontraron.

Claire ha permanecido a su lado, fervientemente. Como apoyo ya que parecía ser la única que lograba ver su deterioro, su faceta oculta de los jóvenes que querían ser como él, las personas que siempre adulaban al gran Leon Kennedy; con ella podía mostrarse como tal, sin sonrisas forzadas ni tiempos contados. Ella siempre permanecía ahí.

Claire lo mira, descubriendo las facciones tensas alrededor de la mandíbula y siente cómo el tiempo ha pasado, como se ha vuelto más frío e insensible dejando en sombras al joven de veinticuatro años que conoció. Pero era hora de cambiar, de hacer algo, ella era así, y había aprendido que siempre hay segundas oportunidades, Steve siempre permanecería en su mente. Nunca podría borrarlo, sonrió, tomando la cesta del almuerzo tal vez, los fantasmas del pasado ya era hora de enterrarlos.

-Leon- susurra. Tendiéndole la mitad del emparedado de la tarde si apartar la gran sonrisa de su rostro, mientras él sigue sin poder hacerlo, al menos, no como le gustaría.

-¿qué sucede?

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-Te haré olvidarla

Y lo haría. Se esforzaría por hacerlo.

….

Leon nunca pensó sentir cómo las cosas parecían tener sentido, no cuando hay un atentado nuevo bioterrorista. Claire lo acompañaba, como siempre. En el camino divisó al hermano de la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada que no supo comprender. Las armas biológicas se hacían cada vez peor y temía que algún día terminara muerto mientras el mal lograba su cometido. No, él no moriría hasta acabar con todos los enfermos que intentaban ganarse al mundo. Claire sonríe, siempre junto a él brindándole apoyo. Dirige la vista al frente y todo se vuelve irreal, su pulso se altera muy levemente, esta vez, sin tanta intensidad.

No esperaba volver a ver a su pasado nuevamente, pero las cosas pasaban por alguna razón, el ver a Ada nuevamente le hizo sentir, ya no como antes, ya no había anhelo, solo una muy llana preocupación. Ada era una parte importante y tal vez lo seguiría siendo. Miró de soslayo encontrándose con la mirada azul de Claire, los cuales tenía un atisbo de duda.

No volvería a caer, se lo había prometido a ella.

Ada lo mira, con la pelirroja manteniendo la mirada. Leon suspira, volteándose para ver mejor a la pelirroja, la cual sigue sin apartar el duelo de miradas con Ada Wong.

-¿Claire… puedes darnos un momento?- pregunta pausadamente. La observa irse, enfoca su mirada en la mujer de rojo, la cual parecía comprender todo. Y dolía, pero era mejor así.

-Leon, cuanto tiempo

- Ha pasado demasiado, Ada

-Lo sé.

Las palabras se atoran, pero recuerda que siempre hay alguien a su lado, una persona sonriéndole cálidamente. Tenía una promesa con la pelirroja, aún asi, tenía que asegurarse de todo, aclarar el pasado

-¿Volveré a verte?- pregunta con voz grave. No hay resentimientos. Ada sonríe calmada, sin atisbo de maldad, una sonrisa transparente, pero no como ella quiere, dejarlo es algo difícil, es necesario, no podría hacerle más daño.

-No- susurró acercándose al agente que la mira, sus orbes azules brillando- No quería dañar tu mente, Leon. Solo… se nos escapó de las manos

-Tienes razón

- Logra tu paz, Leon. Tengo fe en que la lograras

Deposita un suave beso en su mejilla, siente la sensación de vibración sobre ella. Ada Wong ya no estaba. Su mente seguía rota, vacía. Ya no había impedimento alguno para la reconstrucción de su mente dañada. De sus emociones muertas y su capacidad nula para sonreír con sinceridad.

Y mientras la mira partir, Claire llega hasta su posición. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, apretando ligeramente su mano. Las explosiones colisionan a sus espaldas. El dolor y los gritos crean un ambiente tétrico. Perder lo que había considerado importante no dolía, no como lo supuso. Claire estaría a su lado al ser personas rotas, pero había esperanza, de algún día lograr su cometido.

Claire había logrado hacer una pequeña reconstrucción de su mente. Siempre apoyándolo sin dudar, ella era el camino correcto. La persona adecuada para restablecer su mente, para volver a sonreír con naturalidad. Sentir que volvía a ser la persona que era antes, poder volver a sentir cariño o amor. Y sonreír.

Sentir la paz que tanto había anhelado estaba más cerca, con Claire Redfield la conseguiría. Lo intentaría. Era su oportunidad de reponer lo que tanto le había dado. y esta vez ella se encargaría de que recibiera todo.

.

.

.

.

**Bien… no tengo idea de donde salió esto. La pareja no es exactamente mi favorita pero la tolero. Y esta historia surgió para una amante de esta pareja Ary Vanfield, espero que te guste. Y no encuentres extraño. xD **

**¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿Es raro?**

**Dejen un review con su respuesta.**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
